The Beginning of Disaster
by princesspwrm
Summary: Will a Cetra princess who struggles between hope and the will of the planet, find the thirteen jewels prophesized to bring about the destruction of the Jenova before the last of her people perish?
1. Default Chapter

Quick Note This story is based off of the Cetra people in the game FF7. Therefore, it is considered fanfiction, and the   
copyrights to the ideas and characters thereof (with the exception of my original characters) is the property of Squaresoft.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Princess."

The woman bowed, low to one knee in respect for the Councilman that stood before her. He gestured her upward.

"Come, my child. The Council awaits."

The young woman stood abruptly and followed the man down the lavish hallways leading to the Council floor. Silk curtains and elegant portraits draped every inch of the walls, and a very expensive chandelier hung above about every twenty steps. She walked near Councilman Zierca, but carefully kept her paces behind his own so as not to disrespect his position. She herself was honored and respected by many people. Her father, the elected council Pratore, was also the ruler of the kingdom of Balderia . Being the daughter of such a prestigious man, she had a higher obligation to comply with the etiquette of their politics. This she did not fancy, but it was unavoidable if she wished to uphold the family honor. Without honor, she was nothing, and with nothing, she could not accomplish what she wanted most.

As they passed the guards standing watch, each bowed low in recognition of the two. Zierca walked on, ignoring the praise, but Princess Melora took great care in nodding at each and every one of them, acknowledging their presence. She could tell this frustrated the man; each time an irritated look crossed his face, she smirked inwardly. He probably would not be too keen on the idea that I know each and every one of their names...Though she had never received proper military training, she was deeply involved with its agendas. Her two best friends were important figureheads for the military; though she was a woman, she was stubborn and took it upon herself to train with the best of them. Apart from being integrated with its workings, she had also been trained as a Gushido, a very selective and honorable group who studied ancient arts of defensive power. They were also widely known as the Destroyers, for being so effective against the offenses of the Jenova. Many people for these things had respect her, and it threatened most male representatives in the Alliance to know that this one woman possessed so much influence over so many people. They would have to listen to what she had to say...

They reached the entrance to the Council room, and Princess Melora paused briefly before adjusting her cape. Here goes everything...The doors swung open and she caught her third glimpse of the inside of the Council room. She had been here twice before, once as a baby in her mother's arms and another as a small child when she had sneaked in and hidden herself just to hear. She hadn't been caught. Now as she strode into the full spotlight of over three hundred fully adorned leather chairs all holding an Alliance representative. Most had come from the far reaches of their own planets to attend this important occasion. The seats were positioned in three layers encircling the enormous room; the noise from the chatter was so loud she hardly had the energy to concentrate on her bent nerves. Instead she took to looking around at the odd faces in the room, trying to distinguish those she knew from those she didn't know. She spotted her father talking to Councilman Gelane, who was also the ruler of Balderia, a moon of their own planet Cailiris. Aside from being a councilman and king, he was also the father of one of her best friends, and for a moment she was reminded of the reason she was here. Moments later Pratore Cadence motioned everyone to their seats and called out, "Let this debate begin." Zierca stood.

"In the year of Cetra 2052, under authority of Pratore Cadence and advisement of the Council Alliance, we have convened to discuss and amend the laws and treaties that bind us as one, for one, against the evils that threaten our races."

"Thank you Councilman Zierca." Her father nodded to him, and he sat.

"Please read from the text Zerell." He furthered. He cleared his throat pompously and read.

"All planets not under the influence of the Cetra races or its subsidiaries, or none tainted by the evil of Jenova shall remain untainted, untouched, and unconquered with the exception of adding a new planet state to the Alliance with government that is loyal to our cause." He sat and the man sitting next to him stood up and looked at her.

"Melora Ifalna Cadence, Princess of Cailiris, daughter of Zeus Cadence I, hereby asserts to revoke the instate of a new planet under the Alliance and its regulations." At this most heads turned to her, and she got peculiar looks from most. Normally she was not so adamant about revoking new planets, she was mostly in favor of it actually, but this particular one...Forward.

Princess Melora stepped forward and raised her hand to the sudden murmurs that had started. She dropped her hands as the room fell quiet and she knew it was her turn to have the floor.

"Honored Councilman, Your Highness Pratore, I have come here to speak simply about matters which affect our lives." She took a deep breath. She could feel their eyes on her, watching, waiting for her every move. But she did not let it concern her. She had more important things to accomplish now that she was here. She would not let her master down. "I have come forth from the battlefronts of Balderia, where the armies of our peoples are being slaughtered." At this, she looked around the other side of the room, careful to avoid her fathers gaze; painstakingly remembering that he had forbidden her to go weeks before. "The war we wage there is costly and our natural resources are depleting even as we sit here comfortably in this room. There has been much loss; many fathers, many brothers, and many sons of our great cause have lost their lives fighting a war that cannot be won." She clasped her hands and rested them behind her back, drawing herself up to her full height and pacing confidently around as she spoke. She may not like politics, but she was an excellent orator and was told most often by many people that she was very persuasive in speech. "The Allied planets and supporting tribes don't have the finances or the manpower for such a costly war, and are withdrawing their forces quickly." There were a few startled and guilty expressions from some of the members. This of course was not what she really wanted to say, for the real reason they were withdrawing was not because of finances, it was because they were being silenced into secrecy. There was only one way that could possibly happen, and the mere thought or implement of such an act would be considered treason. She wasn't about to go there...yet. She still had her trump card.

"Speak concisely, Princess." Urged Councilman Zerell. She growled inwardly at his apparent ease. Guilty bastard...

"There is one way I seek an end to this growing problem. Every day we are losing more people, more land, and more power to the Jenova. The answer is not to add more force. It is to eliminate the opposition." She grew bolder as to step around and gesture towards them. 

"Each of you knows the truth of what I speak. And there is proof for those who wish to deny...but there is a solution."

"What exactly do you propose as a solution Highness?" Asked Councilman Zierca. They were all seemingly interested; some wore contempt or disbelieving looks on their faces. But the general consensus was positive, and they were all listening which was more than she had hoped.

"We stop battling Jenova with guns and force. It is futile. Their race thrives off of that which is in the mind. No, I propose we take a far more direct but effective way of dealing with them. Direct like our ancestors were, and their ancestors before them. We need a greater power than the abilities that normal Cetra possess. Raw, untamed power that when acquired only a select few can control." The reaction was astounding. The room burst forth with sound and her father had to pound on his desk for long minutes before it would die off.

"And by that select few," cut in Zerell, "do we mean YOU? You and the, the Gushido?" He said incredulously. He stared at her intensely and she rejected the reflex to jump at him and start pummeling. Her instincts as a Gushido made her a very good judge of character; normally she was able to tell friend or foe by a single glance. And it was obvious to her what he was.

"I'm sure you have all heard of the Gushido," she began dryly feeling as if she were now climbing a hill, "but most have not witnessed firsthand the powers and abilities we possess against these terrors. I urge you not to forget how and why it is that we are here; how much our ancestors sacrificed to keep the old ways alive. It would not do for us to forget them so easily." She earned a nasty look from Zerell.

"Raw, un-harnessed power?" Council Gelane asked rhetorically. "You imply..."

"Yes. I ask for permission to resume the mission of my once great ancestor Tahl. Jewels are the key to the destruction of the Jenova race. Every one of you knows that." She caught her breath in her throat. Her speech was nearly finished and she felt exactly as if she had just walked into the room all over again. Their blank faces told her all she needed to know. They were not ready to accept such precious knowledge, had been blinded by many things. Most Cetra had, it was only that select few that were still here, clinging to the old ways trying to find a way to preserve their ways of life. All in vain... 

"Childhood legends!" Screamed Zerell in anger. "There is no proof for what you speak of." 

Pratore Cadence began quietly. She bristled. He was still angry about my visit to Balderia. She knew he would be fair nonetheless, a rather noble quality she admired in him. She sighed. 

"The Gushido are proof enough." 

"So are we to trust the word, your word, against the evil of Jenova? For something that may or may not work right now? If you haven't already noticed, Princess, with your distinction among our armies, they are destroying us now. We need results." Zerell interjected. 

Pratore Cadence looked thoughtful for a moment, and then spoke. "Why should we honor such a request?" 

The princess sighed again. "Because our world is in danger. Much more so every day. We must take action against it." 

"We have taken action," Zerell replied. "We have started a war."

"A futile war. Our actions are not working; we should try a change of course. Don't you see? We must do something drastic before it is too late."

There were murmurs from the group. After a few moments of silence, her father announced,

"I think we have heard enough. Let it be put on record. We will now privately convene on this matter and others. Thank you Highness Melora for your valued opinion. You are dismissed at will." She bowed low in turn to the room. She turned and strode from the room without bothering to look back for fear that her face would portray her jumbled emotions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later when dusk was beginning to settle, and she had taken her fill of the afternoon by lingering about the castle aimlessly (something she had not done since she was a small child), she made her way out the front gates on her horse Firewind. She found that on quiet, cool days such as these, it was relaxing to take a ride; spending many hours pondering her lessons and the workings of her personal life. Though it was comforting to be so familiar with her surroundings, she often found herself remembering the days of her lonely childhood when the only friends she had were the horses in the stables. Then, when she was a young girl of about six, she had met Dario and Garai. Dario was the son of the general of Balderia's army, and Garai the son of its king. The new province had been added to the Alliance at that time, and it was then that their paths had crossed. Dario, Garai, and Princess Melora were seen always together after that, and if none of them were seen, then it was assumed that they were up to some mischief. Though Dario and Garai were from the planet Breal and Melora from the planet Cailiris, they spent most of their early lives wandering Cailiris, its great castles, and the surrounding areas. Now that they were all grown and parted ways, they still managed to be as much a part of each other's lives as before. Dario had entered the army training to take his fathers place, and Garai had followed him. She herself had been much too young to enter when they had, and was also immediately forbidden to do so owing to the fact that she was daughter to the council Pratore; she was needed 'more urgently in the ways that a woman of her power and prestige could grant.' At first, their nonsensical rhetoric made her angry, but later on she came to suspect that the decision to keep her close to Cailiris' throne had to do with her gender. She was persistent though and had ignored their politics; spending so much time with the lot anyway that she could be considered one of them. Apart from the army, they had all trained under High Master Benshe as Gushido-an elite line of Cetra warriors trained to uphold the old ways of life by protecting the planet and its crystal-energy. Most of those ways were looked down upon now, as technology advanced and new powers became readily available, but fortunately the general population was slow enough behind the times to still respect their traditions and heritage. It wasn't the small people she was having a problem with. Though she knew walking into that council room had been a complete waste of time on the matter of her proposal, there was a different agenda she had addressed at the same time. She had revealed herself, hopefully to the right person who had sat in that room, giving her the upper hand. Now all she had left to do was return to her master and her friends…and wait for them to make their next move. And if she was right, and her gut instinct was almost always correct, she had bought her crews more time to complete their operations. There were traitors among them, she had known for quite some time and they had been watching…and waiting. Their workings on Balderia were too delicate to jeopardize security now. Despite the raging war on the small Cailiris moon, the hostilities on Balderia no longer provided the cover they needed. So drastic times call for drastic measures… She was gently pulled from her thoughts as Firewind began to slow his pace to a canter. She had been so lost in her thoughts she had let him ride freely, and he had led them to her favorite spot. Walking her horse gently up a short incline, she came over the crest of a small hill. To the left of her, there was a shallow crevice with a small pond surrounded by trees and brush. She led Firewind down the other side of the hill until they came to the pool and she allowed him to dip his head down for a drink. She slid off his back and tying the reins to the nearest tree, she continued into the thick underbrush around the water. Low branches and sharp protrudings grabbed at her face and arms, but she paid no attention. The earth was cool beneath her, and she laid her head upon it for a moment, and with a deep breath she tuned her ears inward, towards the sound of the Planet's song. She sighed. Beautiful… Moments later, she resumed her searching under the brush to find the mouth of a small hidden cave. Pressing her body to the ground, she wedged herself along between the damp, packed dirt and the cool, smooth rock. After a few minutes, the cave mouth opened and widened up into a larger hole. She crawled out from beneath the space and stood up on the other side.

The cave walls were smooth and finished in this room and the air had a thick, musty smell to it. There was furniture in a circular pattern around the room that centered on a covered fire. Several dozen bookshelves lined the walls in the spacious room, and what looked like old, handcrafted carpeting lined the floor.

This was not her destination however. She walked to the opposite wall and stood in front of two bookshelves that were only inches apart. She reached her hand between them, into a jagged hole about the size of her hand that looked as if it had been carved out of the solid rock confines. After pressing her hand inside, the wall groaned, and she urged it forward to find herself in a smaller, but much different looking room. The stone walls were not smooth, but stuck out in places that seemed impractical and there were paintings and writings in strange languages that spanned from the top to the floor on each section. There was no furniture of any kind in this room; nothing but a tall candle that stood in the middle of a ring of lengthy sticks. The floor here was dirt.

The hairs on the back of Melora's neck stood on end at the intensity of the air. It felt damp and concentrated; as if some unseen force was observing her every movement. She liked this room better; however, for it was more private and not many of her colleagues fancied spending much time there. "Help me find my place," she whispered as she knelt next to the candle in the center of the room. 

Closing her eyes, she relaxed her mind, viewing all of the events of her day as if she were merely a bystander. After all of the thoughts had cleared her mind, she concentrating on what was slowly building inside of her. She felt a million miles away from herself as she let her consciousness slip away to be replaced by the growing sensation. She retreated to a place inside where it was safe for her to search without being manipulated by any unwanted force. Seconds and then minutes ticked by as her mind searched out the voice inside of her. Her body was sweating now, after what felt like hours of waiting, from the forced concentration of keeping her thoughts and emotions at bay.

Just a little longer… Urging her converging to a new level, she curled into a ball desperately searching the vastness of nothing for something. As her body began to shake and her breath began to slow, the connection was made. Her body relaxed, but it was too late; the strain of searching so far for his voice rendered her comatose. She slumped forward and sprawled out onto the dirt as her mind gave in to the dominance of the link it held with her friend.


	2. BOD Chapter 2

Melora awoke later that evening to find herself in her bed. She jumped up quickly, not realizing where she was at first, surprising Moranne, her lady in waiting who was bringing in her dinner tray.

"Princess!" She sighed, almost fainting on the spot. "Do not frighten me so! Must you always wake so unladylike?"

She mumbled an apology, looking around the room. "How..?"

"Oh." she smiled knowingly, "Prince Gelane and his friend Mr. Warring brought you here." Her eyes twinkled. "I wonder how they found you?" Melora ignored her last comment knowing full well what it had meant.

"What happened to my clothes, Moranne?" She inquired irritably as she noticed the flowery silk nightgown she wore.

Moranne frowned. "Oh I got rid of those dreadful things. And I laid out something for tomorrow night's dinner that was a little more appropriate."

"Dinner?" Melora inquired as she searched under her bed for her clothes chest.

"Yes, of course." Moranne rolled her eyes. "Tomorrow is the feast to honor the Council. How could you forget? You were there just this morning."

Her muffled voice shot back from underneath her bed. "Oh you know I don't bother with those social show-offs."

The lady-in-waiting kneeled behind her mistress and spoke more firmly.  
"But your father insists. Anyone who is anyone will be there, and it would be a disaster if the king's only daughter was holed up in her chambers."

The Princess popped her head back out from underneath the bed. "And when have I ever complied with anything he insisted upon? Besides, I do not care for socializing with those arrogant-"

Moranne gave her a look.

"Forget not your position."

She added slyly. "He told me not to let you out of my sights until the morrow."

"Hmph." She returned to her searching. She soon found what she was looking for, and emerged with her spare traveling clothes. It was a floor length, plain white tunic that was open on the sides. She also pulled out a black belt and her spare black knee-length boots and dusted them off.

"They're old, but they'll do." She said triumphantly.

Moranne stared at them in horror. "Princess no!" She ran across the room and attempted to pull them from Melora's hands. Melora got up quickly and darted out of her grasp.

"You can't wear that! Do you want to dishonor your father's good name?"

She turned around with a mischievous grin. "I'll wear it tomorrow too if you like it so much."

The Princess twirled around, once again eluding Moranne's outstretched hands, then quickly darted into her dressing room.

"YOU CAN'T WEAR THAT TO DINNER!!" Moranne screeched.

"Who said I was going to dinner?" She yelled back as she slammed the door in Moranne's face.

"Oooohh! That girl!" Moranne stomped her feet loudly. "You're going to be the death of me-!"

After no reply, she threw her arms in the air and paraded out of the room huffily. She called back in to Melora as she was leaving,

"You ARE going to dinner if I have to have your friends drag you there!  
All of the important people will be there, INCLUDING the fathers of your friends and the whole Council. I'm assigning the kings best guards to personally keep you contained until then! You just try and leave this castle!" She slammed the double doors shut and left, probably to tell her father about her difficulty.

----------------------------------------------

Though the Princess only meant to give Moranne some trouble, the woman kept her word. Everywhere the Princess stepped, a guard lagged not more than twenty paces. She may have gotten some pleasure out of upsetting Moranne and disobeying the king, but for sake of her argument, she would toe the line. She might be sassy and a bit wild at times, but she was also level-headed and knew her boundaries. There were more important things at hand...

The king had summoned her early that morning, so at about 9:00 she arrived in her father's personal quarters. The guards bowed her in and she walked into the foyer where she was told to wait by Chaupon who acted as her father's mediator. The king's personal chambers were huge; there was a room for everything. His sleeping quarters and his lounging room opened up into each other; his office and advising rooms were connected through large double doors that opened up into the bigger waiting and foyer area. He also had a training room and a room for each one of his advisors and personal guards.  
All these room were attached to one another somehow, and was all that consisted of north wing of the castle.

Instead of waiting for the king to be notified of her arrival, she followed Chaupon into the king's office. Here, he received instruction from his advisors, reports on all the going-ons in his kingdom, and did all of his paperwork. He was here most of the day, except for when he heard petitioners from other cities and kingdoms, and when he held meetings with some of his other high officials.

The king looked up from his papers as Chaupon opened the doors. Instead of announcing her, he simply nodded and closed the doors behind him. Melora bounced into a seat in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to speak first. After a few moments, the king sighed, then removed his reading spectacles.

"How are you daughter? It has been quite a while since the castle has been graced with your presence. Don't tell me the only reason you are here is to petition the Council?" She picked up a note of doubt in his voice as if he didn't believe her motives for being here.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you. I was sent here by Master Benshe on special orders. The request I submitted, however, is of my own."

He nodded his head slightly and laid the papers he held in his hand down on his desk. "Have you had much trouble on Balderia?" This time he sounded hopeful. She hated to be the bearer of bad news.

"It looks as if we are losing the battle there. It could be remedied, but I doubt it will come to pass."

He shrugged his shoulders slightly and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I trust you are well-kept?"

"Just fine thank you." She pursed her lips. The conversation was drawing to a close. She was not much of a conversationalist and he didn't seem to have much to say either. Why did he summon her if only to attempt at idle banter?  
Their relationship hadn't been as clean, now that her mother was gone, and she found that as she grew older she really didn't have much to say to him anymore.

He opened his mouth as if to say more, but she cut him off. "Is there a particular reason why you called upon me?"

"Do you have something better to do?" He replied.

No, I just don't want to be here she thought inwardly. If her master hadn't been so adamant about their new plan, she would never have come back.

"No."

He nodded his head again. "I do have a few things I would like to discuss with you."

He continued on. "These are unstable times for the Alliance. The balance of power is shifting from the Cetra population to the select few. Some believe this to be in better interests considering the given situation. Others think it an omen for what is to come."

She knew what he spoke of. Master Benshe had been preparing her for years,  
without her father's knowledge of course, for the day the skirmishes between the Jenova and the Cetra would end, and the main war would begin. It had taken her much mental and physical discipline and much time and many failures, but she was beginning to see the changes in herself and in the corrupted people around her.

He took a deep breath. "I think what you are doing is...good. You are using your talents to serve your kingdom and that is something to be recognized.  
However, you are the last remaining heir to the throne of Cailiris. There has been much talk of competition for the throne. I would like to believe that you and someday your children would continue the line, but there are changes being made that I have no control over."

Now, her curiosity had gotten the better of her. It seemed that this was to be another one of his behavioral speeches, but..something was wrong.

"What has changed?" she inquired.

"As I said before, this is a delicate time. Some cannot be trusted. I'm sure you know this. When it's time for the crown to be passed on, I would like it to be in the hands of someone I trust."

She nodded in agreement. They had been over this before. Why was he repeating it again?

"What has changed so much, that you call me in here unexpectedly, and speak as if it is hard for you to say?"

"You are my daughter Melora, and I care for you, but you have also troubled me much and rebelled against any rule or law that you saw fit. That is unbecoming of a princess and unacceptable for a queen. I'm sorry that this has to be forced upon you but I have no say in the matter."

"Nothing is to be forced upon me. I may have had my share of trouble with the Council or I have not upheld all the prim and 'proper' behaviors of a delicate woman, but I cannot be someone I am not. I am not a delicate woman;  
I am Gushido and I am the daughter of a king. There should be nothing wrong."

"You know I have always supported who you are. But I never condoned your escapades or your travels, because it took away from the time you should be here with your education and instruction."

"I have learned more abroad than I could ever learn here."

"Which may be true. But your place, Melora, where you belong, is here."

"And how would you know where my place is?" She countered.

"You are a princess."

"So I have to be tied to a throne?" She stood from her seat. "Marry and bare children, and live by someone else's rules? What of my desires? Who will help those who cannot help themselves?"

The king sighed heavily. "Leave that to the men, daughter."

"Why does it have to be this way? My own father, telling me I'm not allowed to be who I want? Why are the Cetra men those chosen-"

The king interrupted her. "I didn't make it this way! These are laws and traditions that have been held ever since the beginning of our people!  
You can't ignore the fact that men are born with offensive power but lack the ability to cultivate and heal as the women do. Ask your Gushido spirit if you will. These are the truths Melora and you cannot deny them."

She put her hands on his desk and leaned over. "But I-am-different. The prophets say I'm special. That I possess something that not many women before me have."

"I am sorry daughter." The king said sadly as he shook his head slowly.  
"I have tried to appeal this. I have called in my last favor. We all must abide by the same rules. If we do not stand together, we will fall apart.  
What our people needs now is unity and you must be the one to bring it to them."

"What other options do I have?"

"There are none. The law states that if there is no living male heir, the female heir must marry on her sixteenth birthday and bride and groom must receive the title of king and queen."

The Princess punched the desk in frustration. She turned her back to her father and said in between clenched teeth, "I won't be dictated to. I am not a possession."

The room was quiet for a while. The ticking of the clocks could be heard from all the way out in the foyer. She kept her back to him, angry at what he had said, but knowing full well it wasn't his fault. If anything, he had stood up for her with the risk of losing his reputation and his popularity;  
and she believed he had lost them both.

"What of you?" She finally said quietly.

The king shifted in his seat, then stood and walked to the window. He put his hands behind his back and breathed deeply before he spoke. "That's why I want you here, daughter. Because if you don't take the throne.  
someone else will."

She turned around shocked. "But! You are king!"

"I know, I know." He waved his hands. "I have been slowly losing my influence over the Council, and now apparently over my own kingdom."

"But that's against our laws, our traditions! They can't dethrone a king!  
Especially one as good and just as you are!"

The king turned around to face his daughter. She looked him in the eye.  
"Do you really believe that?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course I do! And our people love you! I won't let this happen!"

"There's nothing you or I or anyone can do about it. Once the Council has decided that is the end of it."

He turned from his window to look at her. It was the most miserable she had seen him since...since her mother had died. He had never been as stricken as that day. Until now. She cast her eyes downward.

"This is my fault isn't it?" She agreed with herself. "If I hadn't been so much trouble, you wouldn't be on the chopping block."

"No Melora," he said firmly. "This is NOT your fault. Like I said before, this has happened slowly. The corruption goes way before my time.  
It was...inevitable."

She swallowed hard. Exhaling slowly, she walked slowly out of the room.  
Before she got to the doors, her father called to her.

"Think about this before you make any rash decisions. Take some time alone if you like."

"But the guards have been on my tail all day," she said sarcastically.  
"How am I supposed to do that?"

Her father replied teasingly. "Do I really have to tell YOU how to elude my guards?"

"No, I guess not." She laughed lightly. Then she turned somberly and departed from the king's chambers. 


	3. BOD Chapter 3

She slipped out of the chamber doors and let them close heavily behind her. She looked around in the hallway. No one save the two guards leaning against an old bust waiting for her to come out. She glanced downward and put her hands behind her back. They can't dethrone a king. The councils power does not reach that far. It was created for the sole purpose of balancing power between the people and their rulers. If the council were to gain more power…The traditions and balance that everyone so desired would be lost. 

"I must find a way to reverse this," she whispered.

For a half an hour she resorted to strolling along the castle halls pondering about her earlier meeting.

When she had exhausted all of her thinking, she decided to go for a ride to clear her head. Glancing behind her, she spied the guards, (now a total of six) following her at a close distance. She chuckled at their demeanor. Acting like I'm a criminal. Oh, Moranne must be terrible angry. She chuckled again. For a brief moment she wondered if she should seek out Moranne and apologize. But that would be giving in, and Melora there is no fun in that. With a sparkle in her eye, she sauntered over to a small bust of Zerapham on the left side of the hallway she was currently standing in. Waiting until the guards were in good hearing range, she looked down at the statue. It was the sculpture of king Zerell's grandfather, Zerapham. Her face darkened as she frowned at its visage. A shadowy look sculpted upon its face, a tilt of the head, with large knowing eyes staring right at its admirer. It was enough to make her blood turn cold. The whole family is evil, she concluded to herself. His grandfather, his father before him, and now Zerell himself. They're all wicked. Looking down at the inscription, she read it aloud.

"Zerapham VI, son of Zeraphim the Great, conqueror of settler of the kingdoms of Gerwaine and Atiop, king of Antiop and husband to Farra Fallal, father to Zerell I. May the Cetra's power be great always, as rulers of intelligence and supremacy."

"Hmmph." She replied to its markings. "Not a very kind or just ruler, don't you think?" She titled her head to see the guards out of the corner of her left eye. They seemed to be more jittery than usual today. Maybe Moranne threatened them a bit harsher?

She continued to peruse the artifacts and decor nonchalantly hoping that they would have learned their lesson about following her. She heard a soft noise. Turning her head partially she saw one of them begin to draw his sword. In quiet agitation, she faced them.

"Why don't we stop all of this foolish tailing? I'm not going anywhere."

Shocked that the princess addressed them so, it took them a minute for the middle one to respond. "We have orders to keep a very close eye on you, Your Highness. We can't just abandon our duty.""Orders by whom?" She crossed her arms and glared at them. The guards looked among themselves. Their leader spoke again.

"Moranne, my lady. We must uphold our promise." The guards looked at her nervously. The one on the right eyed her left hand,then squeaked, "You're not going to pull your sword on us again, are you?"

She held her fierce gaze. "I may. I don't wish to be bothered. Don't be troubled by Moranne."   
She smiled slyly." She may act tough, but underneath all that anger, she really is a gentle person."

"We don't wish to use force, Highness." At the bold outburst they moved forward with a bit of confidence." At this Melora gave an amused laugh.

"Force? You wish to force me to stay?"

"W-We will if-f we must." One of the shorter guards stumbled. She stared at them all intently.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave me alone?" She asked once more, sliding her fingers delicately along the hilt of her sword. The leader firmly shook his head.

"Then suit yourself." She acted as if she were going to un-sheath her sword; however,   
after tugging on the hilt, shequickly turned and walked swiftly down the hallway.

Surprised by the sudden change of character, the guards stood for a moment with their swords raised and waiting. After a few moments they started to run after her. She continued to walk quickly down the hall, around a sharp corner until she came to a portrait of her mother. She stopped and pulled the picture forward. Turning a knob behind it, she stepped back and before the guards had rounded the corner, she darted into the dark passageway that had suddenly opened up.

Chuckling to herself, she continued on her way as she could barely hear the muffled voices of the guards through the thick stone walls.

Walking a short distance she lit a torch and took it from the wall finding her way down a twisting of corridors and passing many doors until she came to a very thick, wooden door that seemed to be bolted from the inside. Pulling out the crystal that hung from her neck,   
she placed it in a small hole to the left side of the door. It slid open effortlessly allowing her to follow the dark steps downward into a hidden basement chamber. At the end of the dark spiraling steps, she pulled the large door open at the bottom. Upon immediately arriving in he room she was greeted by her master.

"Good morning Melora. Giving your father any more trouble than usual today?"

Smiling faintly as she took great amusement in the way she was teased, she replied.

"No more than usual, Sensei." She spotted her master, Dario, and Garai standing on the opposite wall near an adjoining chamber. She half-ran to meet them giving Dario a playful punch in the stomach smiling at them broadly.

"Hey guys. Anything exciting happening for today?"

She was met by a warm smile from Dario. "Nope, not today. You got anything Gary?"

Garai looked between the two and shook his head slightly then looked away without greeting her.

She looked at him questioningly. She knew of his temperament. But lately, she could at best expect a faint smile that lasted a few seconds, or a brief morning greeting. Today, there was neither from him. Though out of the three he was by far the smartest and the most serious, he had become more and more standoffish to her in the past few months. She attributed this to the fact that they had all worked in such close quarters for quite a while. Although the topic of most of their discussions had been serious ones, she felt as if she truly was breaking past his stone cold exterior. She did not blame him for his behavior knowing full well the characteristics of his own father and the responsibilities that had been placed upon him as the only heir to the throne of Balderia. She herself knew of the burden of responsibility,   
but, fortunately for her, was not half as serious about it as he.

Turning back to Dario he gave her a big mischievous smile that she knew meant trouble.

Uh-oh. She thought to herself. What is he planning? She smiled back knowing that he would ease her boredom somehow. Whenever he got that smile, it meant that he had something fun planned. She was pulled from her thoughts by Master Benshe.

"Melora, I have convened with your father today." Her smile quickly left her face.

"So have I." She said begrudgingly. Dario glanced at her with a reassuring smile. She glanced at him then at Gary who had seemingly lost all interest in the conversation.   
She shook her head slightly. Master Benshe did not pursue the subject but continued.

"You did well in front of the council. Better than I had hoped. Yet, it was not enough.   
Time has been bought, but that time is precious and we must stay focused. Would everyone agree?" He looked each in the eye until he received and accepting nod.

"Good. I fear that although the Council has agreed to continue looking for more options away from war with the Jenova, but it will not be long until they are all swayed in favor of it."

"We are already losing the war," Garai spoke up in a monotone voice. "They are foolish not to see it."

"I well agree with you Garai. But we must continue to try to reach the Council's favor. It is the best we can do before we find what we are looking for."

The room turned quiet as they all contemplated their operations on Balderia. Though Melora had gone to petition them for help in finding the sacred Tahl jewels, it was little to their knowledge that the search had already begun. Jewels that most of the current Cetra culture regarded as legend, were in fact not legend. The were in possession of six. It had taken them a very long time, with many resources and much concealment, that this deed had been carried out. If anyone in the Council were to find out about it, they would all be hanged for treason The power the Council had received was uncanny. Thinking back to her earlier conversation with her father, she burned inside at the corruption. The people had elected them, and now they were turning blind eyes to the very people that needed them the most. It was sickening.

She sighed. "Then...what must be done today sensei?"

"Ah." He nodded. "You address half the issue. For today, we do nothing. We will all attend dinner tonight, (at this Melora started to protest, but was shushed by his stern looks)   
because so many important figureheads will be there. Mingle with them and earn their respect.   
Keep your minds open to any possibilities and don't let your guard down. I can't emphasize this enough. We will all meet in the dining hall this evening around eight." He glanced at Melora again. "Not that you will honor my request, but please wear something decent. In respect for our mission of course. To impress our peers." At this last comment he raised his eyebrows at her.

Melora crossed her arms sulkily, not meeting his gaze. She muttered something about not wearing a dress and Benshe smiled. He knew that she would do it for him. He would probably always be the only one she ever listened to. He shook his head at her slightly. She was such a head strong child, yet she was growing older and with each passing year he could see more and more of Ifalna in her. He mother had been headstrong and carefree when he had trained her also. He had truly felt for her upon Ifalna's death. Melora was young, yet she was very perceptive and it had taken a toll on her. She was bright and quick and even though the prophets had deemed her worthy of the Gushido spirit he knew there was something...more special about this child than any other he had ever trained. Something that even he, a Gushido master, could not comprehend. He turned his thoughts back towards his pupils.

"Are we all informed?" They all nodded yes. "Then enjoy your afternoon. I have some friend I must visit while I am here." He walked across the room to the door Melora had entered,   
and picked up his blade. "And...don't get into too much trouble." With those last words and a knowing smile he departed.

"So what now?" Melora said plopping down in one of the armchairs in the middle of the room.

Dario shrugged. "I guess we wait." With a mischievous look in his eye he added. "Wait to see Melora actually put on a dress."

"I am not wearing a dress!" She exclaimed.

"But what about Master-"

"I don't care what he said."

"Yeah sure. You know you'll do what he says."

She looked away from him not saying a word. She wasn't going to argue. He smiled.

"Come on I was just teasing."

"She looked back at him and changed the subject. "So got anything planned?"

Dario shook his head no, then turned to Gary again.

"Hey man, why are you so quiet? What's up anyway?"

Garai looked between Dario and Melora. After a while of thinking he spoke with much effort.

"My dad and I got into an argument this morning. Said that I wasn't being a very responsible son by running around with the army."

Melora nodded. "Yeah I know how that feels. My dad was drilling me about the same thing this morning."

His eyes met hers and for a moment she thought he smiled.

"Well do you guys want to go for a ride? We could take some of our secret trails." She spoke hopefully that she would find some reason to get out of the castle. It was unnerving to sit around and do nothing all day.

Dario shook his head. "I thought I would just do some practice down here for a while. You wanna join me Gary?"

Garai stood. "No, I told my father I would meet with him again this afternoon. He probably wants to drill me about tonight. You know, with the dinner being such a serious matter and all."

"Alright. See you later. Mel will join me, right Mel?" She shook her head.

"Nope. I'm going riding." He shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Then he got up and entered to adjoining room. Garai started towards the door and she turned to follow him upstairs.

He silently held the door for her as they left the room. The whole way up the stairs and through the passage they said nothing to each other, which left Melora feeling very uncomfortable. Though she and Dario had grown accustomed to his quiet spells she still felt uncomfortable around him when he was in one. After a couple of attempts at conversation, they departed from the passage ntrance; Garai to his chambers and Melora to the stables.


	4. BOD Chapter 4

Benshe waited outside the dining hall noticing all of the people that imparted its doors. At each passing he would nod, bow, and greet-as they to he. The respect he had earned from his peers was not important to Benshe now; however, a useful tool in swaying an opinion. As Master Sensei of Cailiris' defensive force and secret Master and trainer to the elite Gushido there was much respect a man of his position acquired. Being his task at hand was so important, and the growing corruption within the Cetara race (he had felt it for some time now) persuasiveness had become a great tool to him as had his pupils. His thoughts turned to his students. Dario, Garai, and Melora were the quickest he had trained so far and he could see great paths for them to walk later on. Each had their own eccentricities though but each also had their greatest skill. Dario was master of the sword. Hs skill was surpassed by no one save Benshe himself although not for long at the rate he was progressing. Garai's swordsmanship was almost as good as the aforementioned, but his wisdom and reception of the crystal was like none other he had ever trained. It was as if the spirit resided with him but he highly doubted this was likely. It took a very special person to have such a power and they had to have been born with it. Benshe himself had been personally present at all three of his pupils birth. He had felt no passing of the spirit. Melora, his final pupil, was cause for much thought.

She, unlike her peers did not have any extra special ability, a skill that she excelled at above all others. Her swordsmanship was not that great, though as a woman it surpassed any other. At any skill level Melora was a miracle; for it was taboo for any Cetra woman to even think about fighting alongside a man. Cetra women were born for one thing; to reproduce and cultivate the Planet's energy and it's Lifestream. They had no defensive power, yet each was possessed with a or healing wind per say, great healing abilities. Cetra men were born endowed with the offensive power of Holy. Explained as easy to understand, holy would compare to the physical protector of the planet. Melora, as a whole had many abilities, even healing ones as she had been born with but each was at the same level. He saw great accomplishment in this, as when she grew ,all skill and aspects of her chi grew; not just one. Yet so much power, and the likelihood of her skills maxing in one lifetime was impossible. Not one Cetra had ever accomplished this feat or even come close; not any Cetra man and definitely not any Cetra woman. His thoughts weresoon interruptedby his spirit telling him that Garai approached. Benshe's best skill was his skill of sense; that which was physical and that which was not. Furthermore, he could reach out to any trained Gushido mind and connect with it. As Dario approached from the second hall to the left he spoke to him.

"Where are your sister and brother?"

Garai paused before answering. "Dario went to fetch Melora from her room."

Benshe smiled. Dario wouldn't want to miss that sight...she was probably arguing with Moranne about getting dressed...for all the skill that girl possessed she had no passiveness in her at all. He chuckled lightly.

She was becoming more of her mother every day. He was sure the king could see it, but knew not how to approach it. His forcing her to stay was the only reason she saw to be defiant, and be defiant she would.

"Master...?"

"I'm sorry Garai, I was thinking. Could you please retrieve Dario? We will let Melora be a little late.

He could tell that Garai almost smiled. "Alright, I'll be back with him shortly."

Garai turned around and headed back to the stairway leading to the west castle wing. Beshe, now lost in thought though very aware of himself, at down on a nearby bench and opened his communicator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later Garai returned with Dario smiling broadly at his side.br br "Master Benshe! You should have seen it-"

He shushed Dario. "Now is not the time Dario. It's important that you are here. Your fathers await you at the banquet table."

He pointed to a very long crescent shaped table set at the very back of the great Dining Hall. As he pointed they saw that their fathers were in fact there waiting for them. Every council member also sat at the table with their royalty and their families. This was an important occasion for the Cetara government and any planets under its rule. The revealing off the council decisions were held tonight along with all of the military and activities of the evening.

Dario and Garai were dressed in their finest attire, Garai in his robes and Dario in his military uniform. Nodding to their master they made their way to the table and took seat on the right side of their fathers. Benshe sighed. He hoped that Melora would come around soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs, Melora balked. She didn't feel like going. She had just told Moranne in no uncertain terms that if she came at her one more time to try to dress her, she would throw her. And she did. Moranne got up from the corner pulling her hair out of her face rubbing an arm that she had landed on.

She sat with her back to Melora at the table. Neither spoke for long minutes until she distinctly heard Moranne sniff which was then pursued by a stream of barely audible sobs. Melora was convicted. Though her pride would not allow her to apologize, she felt that throwing Moranne off of her had been a bit extreme. Well, I did warn her. And she didn't listen. She deserved it. Yet the more she thought, the less convinced she was.

She finally spoke. "Moranne please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Moranne wiped the last tears from her face and silently moved over to the bed where Melora sat. Sitting down next to her and taking her hand into hers she spoke.

"All I've ever done for you is to help raise you as a lady when your mother died. God bless her soul." Melora opened her mouth to speak but though twice and let Moranne continue. "I feel as if I have failed." She started to sob again and Melora began to feel guilty. "Now I'm sorry I could not live up to your mother's standards. I've tried to have a good relationship with you so that you would listen to me. I've always done what your father has ordered me to. But I have failed your mother in garnishing you to be a lady....and for that I am truly sorry." She sobbed again and Melora could take it no longer.

"Moranne...it's not your fault. It's me. I'm a terribly selfish child. I-I just don't like wearing dresses that's all. They're uncomfortable."

Moranne nodded. "But every Cetra lady will be wearing their finest. You are the princess of Cailiris and the last heir to the throne. This is a very important night for you. All the young men will be there."

Melora's jaw tightened. She hated this speech. If anything, she felt it was wrong for Moranne to try to force her into marriage, though she knew she was only doing what she'd been raised to do. Every Cetra woman knew only a few things; being born, cooking, cleaning, healing, cultivating the land, marrying, bearing children to further the cycle, then passing on to the lifestream at a healthy age. Melora was different. She wanted more. So far, she had been able to do more than any other Cetra woman had been able to do but was stopped short now. She was still being forced to marry and have children; by Moranne by the council, by her father, and by every Cetra who lived and believed in their culture. She sighed her voice catching in her throat. It wasn't fair.

"Moranne you know how I feel. I don't want to have this discussion with you. If you or anyone else is going to try and force me to find a suitor tonight...I swear I will leave this castle and not come back."

Moranne looked at her intensely then softened her voice. "Please princess, if anything, do it for your father. He has done so much for you and in my eyes he has earned that much respect from you. After all the trouble you have given him-just do it this once for him.

"  
Moranne looked at her hoping that she had gotten through to the strong-headed girl. Melora sighed thinking back to the earlier conversation she had with her father that morning. Remembering his words, and the sadness in his eyes as he told her of the passing of his throne, she balked. As much as she hated being teased by Dario and succumbing to the ideals of a race that paraded their women as objects, she hated to see her father suffer so much because of her. Though she never showed it, she loved him dearly, and didn't want to see him dethroned on account of his wildly stubborn daughter. Holding back a scream of anguish, she sighed and bowed her head turning away from Moranne.

"Alright...but this is it, the ONLY time I will. Hurry up before I change my mind."

With an excited cry of triumph, Moranne jumped up and ran to the closet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, loud music and many voices could be heard from the dining hall. The laughter and merriment that emanated from there was not shared by some however. Melora's father, being harassed by the nearest councilmen about Melora's apparent absence, looked over to his right to council Gelane and his son Garai. Garai shook his head no to tell him that he had not seen her, then dropped his gaze downwards suddenly very interested in his food. He got the same reaction from Dario's father, and Dario looked at him apologetically. Sighing, the king turned to the council. He stood, ready to start the proceedings in her absence. Tonight was the night the council requested him to step down. He really hoped that he had gotten through to her this morning; evidently not.

"My fellow councilmen ad ladies and lords, tonight is a very special one for the Cetra on Cailiris and every planet that is graced with our presence. For three weeks the council has convened about the importance of preserving our race and our heritage from those who seek to destroy us. If anything, we have failed to strive the importance of our proceedings to every race, culture, and creature that lives within the Alliance's borders. Many things have started a new beginning, some things are drawing to a close. Tonight we will all learn of ourselves and support our brothers in the decisions that have been made. So drink and eat heartily, be merry and content, for know that we as a council, as a government, and as a race have done our best to protect those that we love. Let us begin the festivities."

A loud applause proceeded as he bowed and sat back down at the table. All of the council's eyes were upon him now, beckoning his resignation. He kept his eyes forward, determined not to lose the respect that he had rightfully earned. Council Zerell spoke first, mostly addressing the members of the council more than the king himself.

"Have we not seen the lady princess Melora grace us with her presence this evening? Is there some dire matter she is attending to?"

The king looked up nonchalantly. "No, I'm afraid Zerell that I have not seen her tonight. For if I had, I would surely have announced it."

Zerell shook his head, eating up the attention he was putting on the subject. "For shame, for the daughter of a king to behave in such a way. She must not deem us to be worthy of our presence."

The king was infuriated. Before the Pratore had a chance to speak, Council Gelane spoke up. "That is enough Zerell."

Zerell pursued. "Well, Gelane we know you would support the Pratore. As his personal watchdog it is in your best interest to see to the throne of Cailiris."

There was a general astonishment from the council at Zerell's boldness. Garai and his father stood. "That was uncalled for Zerell!" He yelled at him from across the table.

Council Zierca of Prepartinia spoke. "Gentlemen that is enough. This is not the place to argue. Zerell is speaking only what every one of us wishes to know. Your majesty," he addressed the king, "where is the princess?"

All eyes were upon him as he had no explanation for her absence. He knew not what to say. There was no getting around her behavior now, it had been brought to the attention of the entire council. He had been publicly humiliated by Zerell, no doubt purposefully, and cornered by the rest of his councilmen. He rose, sorrowfully, holding up his hands to speak.

"I am truly sorry any inconvenience my daughter's absence has caused. I regret to inform you that the princess-"

The doors swung open to the dining hall. Four ladies in waiting appeared. Two hurried to the end of the room where they bowed to the king then rushed to his side whispering in his ear.

"The Princess awaits your announcement, your majesty."

He looked down upon them trying to hide the shock that had overcome his face. Nodding to the ladies, he spoke.

"Thank you. Please send her to me."

They bowed and hurried off.

"Until we were so rudely interrupted, you were going to say something." Zerell's face turned to triumph. "Finish."

Staring him in the eye he continued. "Ladies and lords, respected councilmen, I regret to inform you that the princess will be a bit tardy this evening. However, after attending to some very important manners she is ready to dine with us." He sat down, watching the triumph drain from Zerell's face and turn to anger as he watches the Princess enter. The council, Garai, and Dario all turned to see Melora adorned with the finest gown on Cailiris. Beads and silk flowed to her feet moving around her as she stepped forward gracefully. Large puffy sleeves stopped on her arms at elbow length, and were draped from her shoulders just so to show off her delicate neckline and the large crystal pendant that hung there. The bodice of her dress was adorned with lace and jewels were inlaid in its weavings. Her hair was tied up and pinned to the back of her head with tiny pearl pins, and a veil of lace and sweet smelling flowers which was connected to the extravagant crown adorning her head flowed down her back and met her dress at the floor. All eyes were upon her as she moved towards the table where her father sat. There was no sound in he entire room save her careful steps upon the marble floor.

"Is it that shocking?" She thought to herself as everyone stared at her. Keeping her head raised proudly, she made her way gracefully and respectfully to the table at the center of the room. Meeting the eyes of no one, she took her father's hand as he helped her into the chair next to him. She could not help but see the look he gave her. It made her fee like she was happy and sad at the same time. She wanted to scream, run, cry, and laugh but for lack of a way to do so sat quietly next to him as the noise level in the room started to increase again.


	5. BOD Chapter 5

Melora had just endured the longest, torturing conversation in the entire world. 

Her father had just finished defending his title as king, her deficiency in her "royal duties", the lack of security in the castle, and the fact that she had turned down every single suitor that dared to enter the castle walls. As far as she was concerned, under their poised exterior, they were all a pack of rabid dogs looking for a leg to chew on.

It was fast approaching midnight, yet the party seemed more alive than ever. Almost every lady and lord of the court was finely dressed dancing the night away upon the ballroom floor, or had made their way to the king's table to mingle with what was left of the council. The meetings had been adjourned, and most had retired to their rooms getting an early start for traveling home tomorrow.

As she shifted her eyes around at each as they spoke, she could not help but feel as if she was being watched. She coolly lifted her head off of her hands which had been supporting her upper body weight for quite some time. traveling her eyes around the room quickly she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Dario had wandered off to mingle.  
She sniggered as she watched him hit on Daera, a daughter of one of her father's acquaintances. Dario always loved attention. She frowned as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As he was twirling his beautiful partner he turned and met Melora's gaze with a smile. Embarrassed that she had been caught staring, she lowered her gaze then peeked up to see him give her a wink. She turned her attention back to the conversation in an attempt to forget the awkward scene.

"Balderia's borders lie further southwest than that anyway," Council Deloria slurred abnormally loud. "A group of followers that size couldn't possibly be growing that far in the desert."

She tuned her ears in closely to their words. She threw a glance over at Garai who seemed perfectly bored, though she knew he too was listening closely to their conversations.

Zerell lowered his 5th glass of wine with a bit of incaution. "I'm telling you Deloria there's been some strange activity in the southern borders. The soldiers are coming back with crazy stories about monsters and the like. I think that it was best for us to pull our troops out of the area before another Jenova-worshipping cult got a hold of them."

Melora threw Garai a look. If they were speaking about what she thought they were speaking about, then she had done better today than she had ever dared to hope. Her little speech was supposed to buy them more time at their current location. If Balderia's Imperial troops were now ordered out of the area by the council, then that would mean...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet tapping on her conscious as if someone was knocking on a door in her mind. She recognized this as Garai trying to enter her thoughts so she looked his way once more as she heard his words inside her mind.

Guard your thoughts, Mel. They're screaming so loud I can hear them and I'm not even trying.

She gave him a half-smile then replied. You are too trying. But did you hear them? It can't be true...

W'ell just have to see what Master Benshe has to say about it later. For now, let's get out of this what we can.

She nodded slightly as he left and they both looked back at the table. After a little less than a half an hour of debate, the council had fallen silent.

Garai nodded to Melora and she started to get up but was stopped by her father with a fierce look. Garai noticed this then cleared his throat and bowed asking the king his permission to dance with the princess. With a look of half shock, half joy he agreed heartily and raised his eyebrow at Melora as if she were going to run away with no prior warning. She rolled her eyes at her father then took Garai's outstretched hand, and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"How much longer do I have to endure this?" She groaned.

"Just a bit longer." Garai replied as he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"All this propaganda is agony!"

"Tell me about it." He grunted.

"The only things they care about it ruling the country without the people's consent,  
and marrying me off to some pompous, wealthy king who has no moral standards. I hate being royal."

Garai swung her around where he could see her face. "I know how you feel," he spoke. For a moment their eyes met and she wondered how she had never noticed how deep blue they were before.

After a moment, he cleared his throat nervously. "Have you noticed Master Benshe lurking about?"

"No, actually I haven't. He must be doing something important, otherwise he would have sat at the table with us. He is, after all, my father's most trusted advisor."

"Yes, but he knows how the council feels about the Gushido. He would never cause a scene, especially when they are already uptight about some things." He gave her a knowing look.

Not thinking before she spoke she blurted, "Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure if they really meant to dethrone my father tonight, they would have already done it."

She watched his face turn from confusion to shock as she cursed herself for her loose tongue.  
"They are going to do what!" He bellowed.

"Shh! Shh." She threw a glance over to their table where they all seemed to be thoroughly drunk,  
contemplating each's druken ponderings.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He hissed as he let go of her and they stopped dancing.

"I didn't think it was important! Besides, taking the throne was going to be my problem. I didn't want to burden you guys with that."

He shook his head. "We're your friends Melora. You shouldn't keep such things from us, especially now that we'll be working as a team."

"You're one to talk!" A few people around them frowned as they were now standing completely still in the middle of the room.

He shot her a wild look. "What is that supposed to mean?" After receiving a stubborn glare and a crossing of arms, he gulped guiltily and offered her his hand. "We're drawing attention to ourselves. I think it's best we go find sensai."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Please?" He whispered.

She sighed then nodded as she was taken back into a dance. They made their way slowly against the wall furthest away from the king's table trying to get near the doors without being seen. After Garai was convinced no one from the council had seen them, they walked swiftly out the doors and down the hallway as a dark-cloaked man stepped back into the shadows of the Great Hallway.


End file.
